


Friends In Strange Places

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: Firefly
Genre: tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: Being the new girl is always hard but it usually gets easier with time. Especially when you gain a family along the way.





	Friends In Strange Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only thing I've been able to finish in weeks and I honestly kind of like this. And I hope you do too! I'd definitely appreciate any constructive criticism or anything you may have!

There was a new girl on the ship. Her name was Violetta, but she wasn't sure that was who she was anymore. The things she'd seen. The things she'd done. The lives she'd lived. No, she couldn't be her anymore.

River seemed to understand her unlike everyone else, but that wasn't surprising. She had lived many lives too. The girl hadn't spoken a word, yet River knew pretty much everything there was to know about her. It wasn't exactly surprising though.

They had found Violetta hidden away on Serenity. Jayne was eager to throw the girl to the wolves, per say, and Mal wasn't exactly against the idea.

But now, months later, they all tolerated her. Some even liked her, but River was the only one who understood her. Maybe even loved her? She wasn't sure she knew what love looked like, but she did know that River was the only one who even knew her name. 

River. The girl who understood everything about her without her having to speak a single word. She trusted River. Sure, she liked some of the others, but she didn't have the same connection with them.

Violetta liked being on the Serenity. Sure, it wasn't quite what people expected a home to look like, but it was just that. A home. She never had a home even when she had a roof over her head.

When she wasn't with River Violetta sometimes felt lonely. It was hard to keep company given the fact that she never spoke. Kaylee usually helped combat that loneliness given that she always talked to Violetta even though she never answered with words. But it was different with River. River didn't need the spoken words to understand her.

Oddly enough Violetta almost never felt lonely when she was alone. It was one of the only times her thoughts weren't being drowned out by prying voices. The noises of the ship at night (the ghosts) made her uneasy when she first arrived, but now they were a comfort. They didn't crowd her mind like the voices of her crew. Her family.

Sometimes she'd find herself roaming the ship at night when everyone else was asleep. When she couldn't sleep. Most didn't question her when they saw her. Not that they'd get an answer if they did.

She felt as if Serenity really came alive at night. Or maybe she just didn't, couldn't notice in the day when all the voices were invading her brain. 

Night really wasn't so bad. She reveled in it. Thrived, in fact. She had many reasons to like it. There weren't any bright lights to overwhelm her senses and there were so little loud noises. Daytime could be sensory hell, but night rarely was. The night was her friend. Not her only friend, nor her most precious but still a friend.

Sometimes Violetta would stop by one of the others' rooms. When she needed to just be near someone. Most nights it was either Kaylee or Inara. Usually Inara given that she talks less. She would prefer River, but she didn't want Simon's concern. Sometimes it was just as simple as her wanting company. There didn't have to be something wrong.

That night Violetta had decided to wander Serenity to tire herself out but then she had a better idea.

She made her way towards Inara's shuttle, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Inara called. Violetta could almost always count on Inara being awake at most hours of the night.

Violetta stared at the door for a moment before finally going inside.

This place was her home. Now more than ever. She hoped it always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's purpose was mainly to just get an insight into Violetta and the next chapters will be actual interactions and relationship building.


End file.
